A conventional technique is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 for an apparatus equipped with a display unit for displaying map information, an identification information imparting unit that imparts identification information to each of a plurality of voice input targets that are related to map information and can be input by voice, a display control unit for making the display unit display the voice input targets and respective identification information in association with each other, a voice recognition unit for voice-recognizing uttered identification information, and a screen switch unit for switching to the screen indicating the voice input target corresponding to the identification information that is voice-recognized by the voice recognition unit.